Artwork and the creation of artwork can be an important developmental tool for children. For example, coloring utensils including colored or tinted pigments, such as crayons, paints and markers, are often given to children for painting, drawing or other marking purposes in order to stimulate their creativity and imagination.
A drawback with conventional coloring utensils is that their pigments tend to be messy in use. For this reason, parents and other supervisory figures often limit the use of coloring utensils (e.g., crayons, paints and markers) by children because of the possibility that household objects, such as carpet and furniture, as well as skin and clothing, may be stained by the colored pigments. The inherent messiness of known coloring utensils is exacerbated by the fact that undesirable stains can be, and often are, difficult to remove.